


your presence (my indulgence)

by cosmicfrownies



Series: you and i and our thoughts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Spoilers, Pining, Smut, thoughts about knighlihood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Ashe spends a night to himself, allowing himself to indulge despite his usual knightly beliefs.(Can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: you and i and our thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	your presence (my indulgence)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is a sequel to Dedue's solo and a prequel to the last fic in the series. This can be read as a standalone as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy a soft boy being a little repressed, but having a good time.

Ashe groaned as he fell back onto his bed. That day's battle had been a tough one. Everybody had fought as hard as they could, it wasn't like they had a choice. Mercedes was pushed to her limit, healing as many fighters as she could. Even Felix had to get on the job. 

Ashe was worried, really worried. As an archer he was never in the front lines, but he was worried about Felix, Dimitri, and Sylvain. Sure, all of them were strong. When Dimitri said he would crush Edelgard's skull, Ashe didn't doubt it, scary as the thought may be. Even Annette who maneuvered through the battlefield as a dancer could hold her own, though there had been a close call earlier that day. Thankfully, Ashe was able to properly pull off a curved shot and kill the thief. 

Then, of course, there was Dedue. Ashe could not contain his excitement and relief when Dedue had appeared during their battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin. It had been a long five years without the other boy and Ashe believed he was dead. 

With Dedue back, everybody became a bit less tense. Dedue had always been such a strong fighter and now more than ever did the Blue Lions need him. Ashe was happy to see him again for many reasons… some much better than others. 

Cooking with Dedue was always fun, learning about Duscur culture and how they prepared food. Dedue had taught him so much about his culture and Ashe was eager to learn more, but he understood that there were better times for such things. 

Ashe also couldn't ignore… well,  _ Dedue _ . Sure, Dedue was attractive, any straight man could recognize that. Those rugged good looks, with such broad shoulders and strong arms. Anybody could admire such looks. Ashe, however, had come to terms with the fact that he  _ was not  _ straight shortly after joining the academy and Dedue was mainly to blame. Not that Ashe would truly blame Dedue though… 

Ashe had come to the Officer's Academy to become a knight, to help others. He wanted to become a paragon of chivalry, but more than anything else just make people's lives better. Knights made great role models, but Ashe's behavior hadn't always been so knightly. 

Knights were strong and kind and they focused on their duties. They didn't get distracted by attractive men. And they  _ definitely  _ did not have such scandalous thoughts! Ashe couldn't help himself though. 

When he was still a student, he was just a teenager. Teenagers had their hormones, Ashe was no different. Regardless, Ashe had always been hesitant as a student to indulge himself. It was important to remain strong and have self-control. 

However, Ashe couldn't hide the fact that he was stressed and he had…  _ other _ issues. He had just come back from a sauna session with Dedue. Dedue wearing a mere towel around his waist was a sight to behold. Ashe did his best to focus on the conversation, but he couldn't help but to admire Dedue's scars. He wanted to know the story behind each and every one. He wanted to brush his fingers against each scar and relish in the contact. 

The sauna was extremely hot and it wasn’t just the steam in the room. Ashe had, embarrassingly, gotten an erection in the sauna. He hoped Dedue didn’t notice. That would’ve been difficult to explain… 

Ashe felt a similar feeling once again. Thinking of Dedue always stirred up something within him, not just a physical reaction, but an emotional one too. Sure, Deduce was insanely attractive, and five years did him  _ good _ . His muscles were bigger than ever, he was broader than ever, and even the scars on his face were attractive. Yet, Dedue was the gentle giant he had always been. 

Ashe had fallen in love with said gentle giant. In his days as a student, he definitely had a crush on Dedue, however he realized it shortly after Dedue had rejoined the Blue Lions. Five years had been a long time. Too long. When Dedue returned, Ashe felt like a hormonal teenager he almost felt like… Sylvain… 

Dedue had been the subject of many of Ashe’s fantasies and this night was no different. Ashe groaned as he reached down into his pants. Precum had already formed a wet spot on the front of his smallclothes. He shimmied out of his pants and was left palming himself through his undergarments. 

The image of Dedue, hot and flushed, nearly naked was something that would fuel Ashe’s imagination for years to come. This was fine though, he would relieve himself of some tension and perform better in the upcoming battle. The next battle would be the most important one of them all. It would most likely be the final battle, where they would finally face Edelgard. So, for that night, it would be fine to indulge himself. 

He sighed shakily as he reached into his smallclothes, grabbing his cock. It was hard. Very hard. Precum dripping from the slit. Ashe let out a soft moan as he smeared the liquid against the tip and then the shaft. He wouldn’t be needing any oil. Not that he used the substance often… 

He eased into his bed, getting comfortable, stroking himself slowly. He removed his smallclothes as well, now his ass was bare against the bed. 

Ashe’s mind quickly wandered to Dedue, but it more so ran at lightning speed. Such indulgence wasn’t knightly at all, but now was a good time to lose just a shred of self-control. Soon it’d all be over. Hopefully… 

He thought about Dedue’s arms. They were so big, packed with muscle. Dedue could effortlessly wield such heavy axes in a full suit of armor. Ashe had also gotten a good look Dedue’s thighs that evening while they were in the sauna. His thighs were so toned. Ashe wondered how it would feel to leave kisses along such strong thighs. Maybe leave marks? Maybe even… ride them? Ashe let out a moan. He couldn’t help himself. He was rather noisy to begin with, despite trying to choke back such impure sounds. 

Ashe wondered if Dedue would be vocal. Dedue had such a deep voice. Ashe was sure that Dedue would sound wonderful if he moaned. Did Dedue even masturbate? Dedue was so composed and had great self-control. So knightly… Ashe sighed. 

He imagined Dedue, sprawled out beneath him, flushed and panting, quickly stroking his cock. Surely Dedue had a rather… large cock… Ashe felt his face heat up, but that didn’t stop him from stroking himself even faster. Dedue was just so big in general, his dick must have been massive too.  _ Oh, Goddess forgive me,  _ Ashe thought to himself, stifling a moan as he bit his thumb. He hoped that wouldn’t leave a mark… 

There was also Dedue’s chest, so broad and littered with scars. Ashe wanted to trace his tongue along each and every scar and then Dedue’s nipples. Maybe they were sensitive? Ashe pictured Dedue holding back a moan, squirming beneath him as he sucked on his nipple. 

Ashe felt it coming. He was going to come soon. 

He thought of Dedue’s hands. One time their hands had brushed as they were gardening. Dedue’s hands were so big. They were so rough and calloused. They, too, were littered with little scars. Ashe wondered how such big hands would feel wrapped around his length. He was sure they would wrap around the entirety of his cock. Ashe moaned. He was  _ really  _ close. The familiar tension before release, the coil in his lower abdomen. 

He let out a moan,  _ Oh, Goddess this feels amazing _ , he wanted to scream out. He was panting, surely flushed, a completely wanton mess. His heart was thrumming in his ears, the slapping of skin against skin filled the room as he stroked himself closer and closer to completion. All he could think about was Dedue. What did Dedue look like as he came? Did he still remain composed? 

Ashe imagined Dedue becoming completely unraveled, moaning and panting and squirming beneath him as he stroked his massive cock.  _ Goddess, that’s hot _ . He imagined Dedue moaning in absolute pleasure as he came, completely overtaken by the intensity of his orgasm. Ashe wished to give Dedue such a thing. 

Ashe came, practically screaming. Ropes of cum spurted out of his cock, landing on his abdomen. He panted, recovering from such an intense orgasm. He smiled to himself. “That felt great,” he muttered. Too worn out to care about the impurity of his actions. 

He groaned as he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped himself clean. He put his clothes back on and flopped back into bed with a sigh. He knew it was unrealistic, he really did, but he loved Dedue and he wished Dedue would love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! That's gonna wrap this little series up, however I have another series planned that will feature Ashedue along with some other ships, so keep that in mind ;). As always, feel free to leave any comments or criticisms below.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies


End file.
